Hate and Lust, Revenge or Forgiveness
by Karas98
Summary: Kira's Family was killed before her very eyes By a Man she only knew as the Azure Knight.as she tried to live a normal life an occurrance on the day her family died lead to the road of revenge. With Hate and lust, will Revenge or Forgiveness win out. M
1. Prologue

A Sages Tale

Author: Kira Lidell

Prologue:

It all stared one stormy night when I was awaken by a clash of metal to bronze. And lightning was flashing in only one room, my sister Minx. I being of only four was curious. I went in and saw Minx was not there. I then heard a far off clash of sword to sword. I ran down stairs but seeing only dark I said one of the few spells I knew. "_Levar_" My eyes now like a cats I could see.

Then a girl ran past me. It was Minx and she ran outside. I followed not far behind threw thick trees till she stopped and climbed up one. I being too small could not climb but I knew shape shifting spells. So I whispered "_Pancar_" and shifting into a panther I climbed the tree behind Minx. I soon heard footstep heavy sounding. I looked behind me and saw the Azure Knight step right towards my tree.

Marius my father jumped out of a tree to his left sword first. But the knight was too quick and blocked. My father jumped back just as the Azure Knight swung missing him but cutting his shirt. I watched curious as to why they were fighting. I could see Minx tensing up as if to strike. I then turned back to the fight swords still gleaming in every flash of lightning. But I looked closer at my father who was slowing down and saw that the knight had not missed after all. Just under his chest was a deep gash. I looked at the black armored knight no cuts, not on his chest plate, gauntlets or his metal leggings. But my father then made a false and fatal move and stepped towards the knight. The knight lunged his sword into my fathers chest. My father fell instantly not moving. I knew he was dead but I was stunned I could not move.

He stared to leave and my sister jumped down and ran after him . He turned quick to strike but she flipped over him. And just as she landed he hit her in the gut sword handle first, knocking her out. He started to walk past then stopped turned around put his sword on his back. Than picked up my sister saying to himself in dark tone with a slight growl "She could be my servant."

He picked her up and walked away. I ran after him and when he turned so did I. But I found nothing it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

"_Tokarr_" I changed back into my human form.

I searched the forest until I was tired. Then I ran home and grabbed all my books on sorcery and black magic and put them in the fire place. I lit the kindling and set the logs on fire, but as the flames reached the books they turned black and blew out. I then saw the symbols on the cover glowing.

I should have remembered the spells on the cover would not allow it. So I took them in the back yard and buried them. I planned to never use magic again . However, when I got much older fate had other plans for me.


	2. A New Beginning

I had to change a lot of stuff... one what he is originally known as Azure Knight not Vercera sorry I fixed it okay SC nerds quite flaming me. 2) I had to change the name of the sister cause Zelda nerds were pissed off. So I changed that oh and also I know it seems boring but trust me I know some ppl are board of the falling for bad guy thing but in the new Title it says nothing about love so don't assume just because the word Forgiveness is in there that, that happens you ppl are way off.. so sit back relax and read and review.

(Karas98)

"said things"

*thought things*

A New Beginning....

It has been 12 years since my sister Minx was taken from me. She was seven years old then. That is a nightmare of my past that I see every night. I am 16 now and she would be 19 that is if she's alive.

I have many expert skills in weaponry and defense. One of them is shape shifting. Which I have not used since my sister was taken another is sorcery magic. I use it only when there is no other way out. I also am a Guardian. And in that I am an expert swordsman.

I moved from Sema my home town in the forest. Now I live in Dreameck. A town not far off Alerah's forest. I am a trainer for the temple Masters men in Carnak. I also own a weapons shop here in Dreameck. People here come and go buy and look at weapons. I have from swords to staffs and everything in between. I also live here.

As I was just starting to open up shop, I heard a small voice similar to an excited child. I turned around and there was Celice. A friend of mine about 15. She had bright purple eyes, red hair with black tips, and a small round nose. Red lips and a nice V shape jaw out line.

"Hi Kira. "She waved. " What are you doing?"

"Not much, setting up shop." I put up the staffs on the hooks that held them to the wall. "Are you going to buy something?"

"Yeah. I heard that you got a new stock of weapons. Can I see them?" She made a motion towards the back of the store

"Yes. But there not out yet, you came a bit early." I walked to the back

As I pulled out the new stock of weapons, a sword fell. And as the clang echoed through the air I remembered my father's battle against the knight. "Kira? Kira?! Kira! Are you okay" a high voice repeating in my head brought me out of my terror. "Kira you're starting to scare me."

"How am I scaring you?" I was suddenly angered by the thought of scaring her. "Well first you open up shop two hours late, then I come in and you don't have your stock out. Which is normally the first thing you. And after that you go a ghost white when a sword drops" "It's just a sword."

"It's not just a sword" I paused then said. "It's the sword my father used the night he was killed in battle, and my sister was taken from me."

She looked confused "But I thought you told me they were taken from you by Kaine's rapids And that …"

"No!" I interrupted upset that I had to lie to her back then to protect her. "They were taken from me by the Azure Knight!"

"Oh I so sorry I didn't mean to…" she put her hand on my back

"Its okay really" I assured her

Then far off, I heard clashes of metal against metal followed by someone yelling " quick to Myan's port its him the Azure Knight." At that moment I dropped the new stock of weapons and grabbed my fathers double snake sword and my Angels staved samurai sword off the wall " Celice stay here I'll be back don't follow." I yelled as I ran into the street. Then as I turned the corner I saw the Azure Knight. I was right behind him all the while he was fighting a young man. ***This will be an easy task.*** I pulled out my sword and ran towards him. As I went to strike a stave blocked my path and as I looked up I saw her. I saw my sister standing to fight me.

~A/N~ oh interesting huh. So do you think she'll persuade her sister to her side or kill her. You decide for the later chapters. Oh and how do you think the bed room scene should go for the later chapter. Should she submit automatically. Or or should she fight and he wins any way( not gonna lie if you vote fight I'm going make the bed room Scene a lot more Interesting. If you vote submit he will get tired. But this will change how the story goes)... So Submit = givin....and War =Resist.

(YOU CHOOSE)

( you must use =Givin or =Resist I will ignore Submit or WAR, and to shorten it just put =G or =R and ill be happy.)


	3. Fates Hand

Karas98 here I have decied to put some major thoughts into this story from the Character in this Chapter you also find out she's not human. (yeah now can the ppl complaning about that shut up...damn Soul Calibur nerds/girly nerd voice/ " but weve already had the human vs Monster senerio" well once again you assume wrong. And ahead of time Shes not completely GOOD so i'm telling you now if she does something that isnt consitered good (like killing an inoccent bystander because its in her way, or feeding off some one dont flip. She has a dark side too and its pissed and wants revenge) first....hee hee. Oh and for those who are pissed off that tira is not in here she comes in later after Kira kills Minx.( hand for those mad about that it was Majority rules and (reviewers voted it to happen to get them back vote that she fight during the bed room scene... most voted for her to submit but the only reason if letting this one go longer is cause the Bed scene is still a lot of chapters away. So vote on.) also I am now opening this send you votes to my e-mail too thanks.

"said things"

***thought things***

**Fates Hand.**

My sister Minx was attempting to defend the very person who took her from me. I didn't want to hurt her. I dove over her rolling as I hit the ground. Just then whistling, upon reaction I turned and blocked an oncoming attack. "Minx its me Kira."

She stepped back, as if surprised "Stay out of my way"

"Minx you don't have to do this" I pleaded

Get out of my way" She lunged forward with her sword I side stepped and swung up carrying her sword with it.

She spun quick and swung the stave first at my feet then at my chest. I Kart-wheeled backward as she swung a fury of slices and stabs. She went to lunged again and I back flipped onto the table blocking straight across with my sword. I back flipped again as she struck the table. I kicked her away from her stuck stave and went to strike. But a double edge sword blocked my strike. It was the Knight "Minx we're done with this cur."

I knew she would leave. So I spun around and swung my sword up and to the right, leaving him wide open. I turned quick and took my fathers sword off my back and went to swing. But he moved too quick, and before I knew it he grabbed my arm. He looked down at the sword. He recognized it immediately and twisted my arm to drop the sword. When he and I both saw a sign glowing bright gold upon my wrist that had not been there before. He pulled his sword back to run me through. When Minx called out " Nightmare stop"

So instead he pierced me through the arm with my own sword right to the wooden wall behind me. I cringed in pain but dared not cry out. I watched them slip away.

I pictured in my mind that night Nightmare walked way with my sister in his arms. I pulled out the sword and cursed. When I looked up they were gone. I looked at my wrist and saw that the strange sign had gone black. I then decided that I would go back to Sema. And train once more in the art of sorcery and shape shifting. Then I would be ready to face him.

As I picked up my fathers sword I heard a young man say "your hurt are you okay" "yes I 'm fine" I said " Just a scratch" I grabbed my arm and wiped off the blood .

"There's no mark, nothing..!" he exclaimed

"What! But I was stabbed I felt it." I looked at my arm in disbelief. How could there be no mark, no entry wound. But he was right, and were the blood stain was, and what he didn't see that I could, was that my skin was rapidly healing. I felt a tingle on my right wrist and saw that the sign was now glowing purple.

Then I heard him say the legend… its true. Come follow me we have a long way to Carnak" as I followed I asked "why" he turned to me and said "For your training of course." I looked at him confused and said "For what." He looked at my happily and said " you are a Saphron, a Shadow slayer a shape shifter a sage for Pete's sakes the last of them come we have a long way to go " he pulled my arm but I could not move. It was as if every thing made sense now I had heard about the legend before but never understood why the temple masters would always speak in code around me. And give me scrolls that no one else could understand. All this time I never knew what I was. Why my father pressed me so hard to learn magic now I knew. The world seemed to spin as silence and blackness grew around me. And I slipped into a peaceful darkness.

~A/N~ so do you like I will start writing more okay. A lot more the next one is were her Rival Soulstice Drops by to visit with her Pupil Marzel. And the Mega Grudge Between Soulstice and Kira is now know to the Marzel and Celice.


End file.
